


because at least you’re finally trying

by surferrosa



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Gen, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 02:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surferrosa/pseuds/surferrosa
Summary: im tired of pretending i dont remember
Comments: 10
Kudos: 2





	because at least you’re finally trying

**Author's Note:**

> possible trigger warning, but i need to get it out there

you hate him.  
you hate him so much.  
you’re tired of everything that he tries to do, good or bad.  
nothing can fix the damage he’s done.  
nothing can undo what he has put you through.  
he put you through hell and back, you don’t care that he loves you.  
you don’t care that he wants ‘you’ back.  
he never thought it through.  
he never realized how much pain he inflicted.  
‘you don’t know how much pain YOU put me through’ bastard, don’t play the victim card.  
12 years.  
12 fucking years.  
he supposed to be your father.  
he were never there for you as a child.  
he left you, and forced you to come back to him.  
you never knew he existed until you left that plane.  
you trusted him.  
so much.  
but you guess that doesn’t matter, does it?

he was supposed to be the person you counted on.  
you were supposed to be his daughter…  
but he let it all go the first time he decided to inflict pain onto you.  
you were only 4.

it’s still happening.   
you can’t get out of the cycle.  
you’re scared of him.  
you keep seeing him, even if he isn’t there.  
you keep thinking he’ll take it all away.  
take it away as easily as he took away your door.  
you’re so tired.  
you’re so scared.  
you want to be free, so fucking free.  
but you’re scared of being out of his control.  
it’s all you ever knew, and you’re scared to be out of your comfort zone.

but you try your best.  
and that’s all you need to be happy.  
because at least you’re finally trying, instead of relinquishing your control

**Author's Note:**

> to everybody else who's facing this:  
> i know youre tired of hearing all of this, but it gets better.  
> im proud youre still here/gen


End file.
